


Autumn's Afternoon Tea

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: An early birthday present for a wonderful friend of mine, Breakfast in Bed, Childhood Friends see each other again, Cuddling, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tea House, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: For my friend,  _.arts.my.lifuu._Even though Lio hates the cold, there will be something he'll love about this Autumn.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Autumn's Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my friend. I know it's not the 10th of October yet I want to give you my present early because I don't know how next week is going to go for me. And I think it's better to be safe than sorry so, a happy early birthday from me.
> 
> I hope you like it.

A beautiful day and another beautiful morning in October. Lio wouldn't agree with the beautiful part since he hates the cold but Galo didn't mind all that much. October was a great month because there were the leaves changing from green to orange and yellow, Halloween is coming up and it's pumpkin spice latte season.

Lio likes pumpkin spice lattes and that's the only thing he likes about this month.

Galo was now in the kitchen, making Lio a breakfast that fits October. Apple stuffed French toast with caramel sauce on top and a pumpkin spice latte he made himself.

Galo looked at the clock to see that it's 8:30 and Lio should be getting up pretty soon.

He took the breakfast tray and took it to their bedroom where Lio was starting to get up.

Lio stretched and yawned before smelling a delicious aroma. He turned to the door to see his beloved with a tray of food that smells like Autumn.

"Morning my love." Galo came in and set the tray on Lio's lap before giving him a kiss.

Lio kissed back and looked down at his breakfast in bed. "Morning. What's all this?"

"Autumn breakfast in bed." Galo kissed Lio's temple. "And it's made with lots of love."

"Thank you but why are you doing this?" Lio looked up at his boyfriend. "It's not my birthday."

Galo giggled. "No but it's just a good day today and I want to do something nice for you."

Lio raised a suspicious eyebrow. Something in Galo's tone sounded like he has something planned.

Galo noticed and gave a smile. "What?"

"I think you're hiding something from me."

Galo gave a playful gasp. "Now why would I hide anything from the one I love?"

"Well, it would usually be for a holiday or my birthday but today isn't a holiday nor my birthday." Lio told him and started digging into his food. "So, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Galo kissed Lio's temple, then his cheeks and then his lips. "I wouldn't hide anything unless it was a surprise."

"Okay." Lio said in defeat but Galo seemed suspicious this morning but he'll just have to figure it out later.

* * *

After Lio ate, Galo took his dishes and Lio stayed in bed for a little bit longer because he really just loves the warmth of the blanket.

After a few minutes Galo came back and joined his beloved in the bed. "Hey Lio?"

"Hm?"

"How about we go out today?" Galo asked him and Lio wanted to say no because he doesn't like the cold weather. But Galo held up a finger before he could speak. "And look, I know it's cold and you really don't like getting cold but it's a beautiful day out and I'll always be there to keep you warm. My burning soul is always there to keep you warm, no matter what and you know it."

Lio closed his mouth and thought about that. Galo never failed to keep him warm ever since the Promare left this world. Which is one of the reasons why he loves him so much. Plus, it's been a while since Galo and him went on an actual date together.

With a smile and some cuddling, Lio gave his answer. "It's a date but first let's just stay here for a little bit longer."

Galo cuddled him back and gave a smile full of joy. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

After an hour of cuddling, the two were getting dressed and getting ready to go.

Lio settled in on a black blouse, black flowy pants and a pair of white wedges with some warm black socks. For accessories, he just chose a small bowtie necklace.

"Ready to go?" Lio heard Galo say from behind.

Lio turned around to see his beloved wearing jeans with a black sweater and white shoes with his black ring on his right ring finger.

He gave Galo a smile and nodded before taking his black coat and scarf. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Galo got his own red coat and put it on before offering his arm. "Shall we then?"

Lio gladly took his arm with a small blush and smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Looking around at the Autumn-colored leaves and watching them fly in the wind, was a pretty sight to see. Lio will admit but he would like it even better if it wasn't that cold.

Good thing Galo's keeping him warm by cuddling while walking. It felt really nice and he really didn't want it to end.

"Any place in mind?" Galo looked down at Lio with a smile and curious eyes.

Lio shook his head. "Let's just walk and see where the day takes us."

"Sounds good to me."

The continued walking until they reached the park where they saw many going on. Like kids playing in the leaves, some people out for a morning run, and a woman using a leaf blower.

They settled down at a bench and watched the people come and go while cuddling. It's a simple thing but Lio loves it and he wouldn't change a thing.

"Lio?"

The Ex-Burnish looked up at his beloved. "Galo?"

"Are you happy?" Galo asked with nervous but also loving eyes.

Lio gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his lips. "I'm really happy."

"Really?" Galo gave a look that wants to know that Lio is being one hundred percent serious.

Lio gave him a kiss on the lips and gave a reassuring smile. "You are my happiness, Galo. Never forget that."

Galo gave a smile to show he understood.

The two were about to kiss again until a light wind came along and slapped a piece of pink paper to their faces.

"Ahh!" The lovers exclaimed.

Galo took the paper off their faces and the two looked at the pink paper that had neat, violet cursive.

**Help Wanted at The White Rose Boutique and Tea House!**

**Grand Reopening Coming Soon!**

"White Rose Boutique and Tea House?" Lio read the letters and saw the help wanted part.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" A young man that looked to be in his early twenties and very stylish coming towards them. Looking at him closely, Lio saw that the man had feminine features with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes. He carried a lot of flyers in his arms that had the same color as the paper that they have. "This is not my day. I'm so sorry."

"Hey don't worry about..." Galo studied the man in front of them and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Anwyll!?"

"Galo!?" The man-Anwyll asked with his own eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my god!" Galo stood up and gave Anwyll a smile. "It's been a long time, where have you been?"

"I've been studying fashion and I came back so that I can open a boutique and tea house here in Promepolis." Anwyll answered but then looked down at the stack of flyers in his arms with a stressful look. "But I have to set up some flyers to tell people about it but I've been losing some thanks to the wind and I don't know where to hang some of these."

"I think we can help." Galo told him with a reassuring and determined smile. "As a friend, I'll help you for whatever you need."

"Thanks a bunch, Galo." Anwyll gave a smile before turning to Lio. "Hello."

"Hello, Anwyll is it?" Lio got up from the bench and looked at the ravenette.

"Yep." The ravenette nodded.

"Oh yeah." Galo started to introduce. "Anwyll, this is my boyfriend, Lio."

Galo then turned to Lio. "Lio, this is my good friend, Anwyll."

"Nice to meet you Lio." Anwyll gave a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Anwyll." Lio looked down at the stack of flyers and pointed to them. "We'll help you with those."

"Thank you, so much. I promise I'll pay you both back." Anwyll promised them and Galo and Lio took some of the papers from his stack.

"No need." Galo reassured. "A true friend helps a friend in need so you don't have to pay us anything."

* * *

Galo and Lio went all around the city to hang up the flyers in various places. The mall, some of the restaurants, and some convenient stores. Once the last flyer was put in a place they think it'll get found, they both took a sigh of relief.

"Finished." Lio took another breath. "I'm exhausted but I'm happy we were able to help a friend of yours."

"Me too." Galo agreed. "I wonder if he has any snacks we can get, let's go check it out."

Lio looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. "That sounds good to me but where is it?"

Galo took out his phone and looked up directions for the White Rose Boutique and Tea House. Turns out, it's really close so after a few minutes of walking, they were able to find the place and it's a Victorian house that looks so beautiful.

Galo and Lio walked to the front door and Galo knocked on it to see if anyone was in there.

"Come in." They heard Anwyll's voice call out to them.

The two walked in and put their coats on the coat rack before walking further inside to a lot of clothes and accessories for sale.

Anwyll came out from one of the back doors and smiled at the two lovebirds. "Hello, you two. May I offer you some tea?"

Lio's eyes lit up to the sound of tea and he looked at Galo to see if he would agree.

Galo gave a nod and turned to the ravenette. "That would be great. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Anwyll curled his finger and was rewarded with the two following him. "It's my treat and think of it as a thank you for helping me with the flyers."

Anwyll led the two to a freshly, nice and clean table by a large window with beautiful peach curtains.

"Thank you, Anwyll." Galo and Lio told the ravenette.

"You're truly welcome and I'll be right back with your treat." The ravenette gave a smile and a wink before leaving the two alone.

Once the ravenette left, Lio turned to Galo with curiosity. "How did you and Anwyll meet?"

"It was back in elementary school and I saw Anwyll getting bullied for being a crossdresser. I helped him out while getting beat up in the process too and since then, he became best friends." Galo told his short story with pride.

"Oh." Lio looked to where Anwyll left before turning to his boyfriend once again.

"Yeah but then we went our separate ways after high school. I wanted to become a firefighter and he wanted to study clothes. We haven't been in contact in a while since we were busy." Galo gave a sad expression before giving a small smile once again. "But it's great to see him once again."

Lio gave a small smile of his own to show that he's glad that his boyfriend saw his old friend after so long.

"Well, now it's my turn to ask you something." Galo went over to Lio and got on one knee before taking Lio's hand in his own.

Lio's eyes widened with shock. Is Galo doing what he thinks he's doing!?

"Lio Fotia. My love, my everything, my whole world. I love you so much and I will stop loving you never ever. I want us to be together forever." Galo took out a small black box and Lio's eyes widened some more. "Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"

Lio gasped when Galo opened the box to reveal a lovely black ring with a diamond in the center. It looked so beautiful and this is something he was planning all along wasn't it? God, he loves his boyfriend so much.

"Yes."

"What?" Galo's eyes widened with hope.

"Yes, I will marry you." Lio told him and gave Galo a kiss on the lips.

Galo kissed back and once they pulled apart, Galo took the ring out of the box and put it on Lio's left ring finger.

"Alright!" The two turned to see a smiling Anwyll back with tea and some mini pastries. "You two are engaged!"

"We sure are!" Galo said with pride which causes Lio to laugh.

"This calls for a celebration!" Anwyll set their lunch on their table. "Your lunch is on the house."

"Really!?" Lio asked.

"Really." Anwyll nodded and poured some pumpkin spice tea in three teacups. "And it's a good thing I brought three cups."

Galo and Lio took their own teacups and lifted them in the air to propose a toast.

"To your engagement!" Anwyll told them and the three took a sip of their tea at the same time.

And if you ask Lio Fotia or future Lio Thymos, this was actually the best Autumn he's ever had.


End file.
